Meet the Mutants
by DarthZ
Summary: When Robin and X  OC  go dimension traveling  completely on accident, they learn some things about the way some of their world could view the superhero community. On hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I am really into crossover stories, just so you guys know. If Robin seems a little too trusting, it's because he knows Alex, little Miss Indestuctible, will be there to help him. I'm also pretty sure that Bayville is in New York, but correct me if I'm wrong.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YJ or X-Men. Sadly.**

It was a normal day. You know, one of those days that everything seems to happen to you. You get blown up, made friends with more than my fair share of walls, and gone dimension hopping. Just a normal day in the life of Alex Allen.

You are probably wondering who the heck I am. I'm one of the reserve leaguers no one knows about. Batman, the Flash, and Robin are the only ones who know what I'm capable of and what I do while I'm home (because I've already gotten four college degrees and a four digit IQ, courtesy of Cadmus) and that I even exist. I was born in a Cadmus lab, a clone of Supergirl with a little John and Mary Grayson thrown in for the heck of it. I escaped, was saved by the Flash, got adopted by the Flash, nearly died, and needed blood. Flash was the only one around with my same blood type, so I gained another super power to add to my strength and awesome acrobatics and flexibility. The Cadmus people did something to me that allows me to stay up for almost two weeks before I need to sleep. It comes in handy, being part Bat and all. Maybe I should figure out how they did that so I can do the same to Batman and Robin. They would probably use it well.

Going back to my current predicament. I am in the middle of some big grassy field in some random place that someone apparently knows about, because it is obviously well-taken care of.

"Incoming!" Someone yelled (I'm guessing at me).

I turned around and there was a football moving at about a 100 mile an hour, heading straight for me. I didn't live up to my name very well, because it hit me in the head and I went down harder than I was expecting.

"Are you ok?" This person had the strongest southern accent I have ever heard.

"Ow." I groaned. My head hurt a little from being a target for that ball.

"You just got hit by a football that was going a hundred miles an hour and all you can say is ow?" That accent was really starting to give me a headache. It was kind of hard to figure out what she was saying behind the accent.

"I have a notoriously hard head. Where am I, by the way?" I needed to get to the bottom of this. "And who are you?"

"My name's Rogue. You're at the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters. It's a school for mutants, the good ones."

That was a triple whammy. One: she had the weirdest name I have ever heard. Two: I was at an institute for gifted kids. Three: there were bad mutants to go along with these ones. Hang on, I found a fourth: people here called metahumans mutants. Probably not a good thing?

"Does that kid belong to you? Cause he ain't one of ours." I snapped out of my thoughts to look to where she was pointing, and lo and behold, my kid brother was out cold fifty yards to my right. Well, I hoped he was just out cold.

"Yeah. He's my little brother."As I said that, he started moving. Whew, that is a very good thing. I didn't want the Daddy Bat coming out to kill me because I let his (and mine) bird get injured or worse. He almost shot lasers at me (I'm still not positive Batman is human. Bruce, yes. Batman, who knows) last time he got hurt and I didn't have anything to do with it! "His name's Dick. I'm Alex."

"Alex, where are we?" Now I get to explain our problem to him. Happy day. Not.

"Uh, I don't know what state or city-"

"You're in Bayville, New York." Rogue said helpfully.

"Ok, thanks. We're in Bayville, New York at the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters." I explained.

"I'm very gifted. And a youngster." Robin said helpfully, as if it wasn't already obvious.

"Yeah, I know. But you're not a mutant. And neither am I." Technically, I'm not. It was the effect of genetic tampering at birth that I have superpowers. And then I got injured and gained some more. Sadly, none of those include flight or laser vision. Although with my temper, laser vision is probably a bad idea anyways. Batman suggested anger management classes. Batman, of all people! I was wondering what had gone wrong with the world. The world fixed itself shortly after that. Back to my current problem.

"Logan! We got some visitors from the sky!" Rogue shouted to someone running towards us. Said someone was running really fast.

"Kid, you need to watch what you're yelling for everyone to hear." He, Logan, growled. Yes, he actually growled. I thought that was kind of weird. I also thought that this person looked really tough. I felt he should be riding a motorcycle through the city like Vigilante, one of the smaller (read: lesser known, even if he doesn't like to admit it) heroes back home.

"Who the heck are you, bub?" He asked. No, more like demanded.

"Geez, would you tone down the suspicion? Its reminding me too much of Batman." I answered, holding my head. The super healing that came with my speed was not working right, on account that I hadn't eaten in almost a day.

Rogue answered for me. "This is Alex and Dick. They decided to drop in on our football game."

"That was a really bad pun." Dick decided that his humorous side had to come out now? Ugh.

"Well, you need to take them to the professor. And she probably needs to go to the infirmary. She's not looking too hot." Logan was right. I was about to fall over from my lack of food.

"Alex just needs some food and she'll be fine. She may look bad, but if you try anything, she'll kick your butt into the next galaxy. She's freaking tough!" Robin decided that he would explain how to solve my looking-awful problem for me. At least he's being helpful.

"You sure, kid? She looks like she needs an IV and a few days of sleep." Ha, I needed sleep? As if.

"Nah, she'll be fine. But if she passes out, I can't carry her. She's way too heavy for me." By the way, my bones are made out of titanium, so they are really hard to break, but it also mean I weigh more than the hundred pounds it looks like I weigh.

"I can carry her. Let's go." Logan decided he would be helpful instead of suspicious. Or maybe he was just a really good actor. "Who's Batman?" Oh, boy. That was going to get Robin going.

"You don't know who Batman is?" Robin seemed outraged. No, that's not the right word. Stunned? Yep, Robin was stunned.

"Dick, I think we're in a different dimension." I said quietly. I know he still heard me, though.

"Uh, Alex, you sure? It's not just your lack of food talking?" Robin asked. I'm not quite sure he should be able to call himself the partner of the World's Greatest Detective.

"Yeah, I'm positive. I've never heard of this institute before." I passed out right after that. I was so stinking hungry.

"She's out. I guess I get to carry her to the infirmary." Logan wasn't as enthusiastic about getting to carry my sister as one would expect someone to be. I mean, come on! She's freaking hot! Who wouldn't want to carry her? Besides this guy, I couldn't think of anyone. Even Wally was willing to carry her (if Alex would let him, and that rarely happens).

"I'll show him around, Logan. If these guys are from another dimension, we are probably some of the only people who can help get them home." I have decided I liked Rogue. She was a nice person, willing to help us. "I'll take him to the professor, too." She added, almost as an afterthought.

"I'm good with that." I said. I needed to get home before anyone (namely, Batman) got too worried about us being missing. I liked Alex, and would rather see her grow up and marry some nice guy, and not get killed by Batman.

"Ok, let's go-" Rogue started.

"Rogue."

Rogue turned to answer the person, and I saw that it was a bald guy in a wheelchair.

"You might want to be a little more thoughtful in your observations and thoughts, Dick." Holy cow! How did this guy know who I was? And how did he know how I just described him in my mind? "To answer your first question, Rogue called for me and mentioned you. To answer your second question, I'm a telepath, I can read your thoughts. I'm Professor Xavier. Welcome to my institute. Your sister will be fine. She is in the infirmary suffering from starvation. When was the last time she ate?"

"Uh, dinner last night. She had a couple dozen pizzas and a few bottles of soda." I was pretty sure I got that right. Or was it pizzas for lunch and waffles for dinner?

"My word! And she's suffering from starvation? How fast does she go through food?" The professor seemed a little doubtful of my answer. Although, I can understand him. If you haven't seen a speedster eat before, you tend to wonder how they can eat that much and still be so thin.

"Yeah, that was a normal sized meal, but she didn't get breakfast, lunch or any snacks. She sometimes forgets to eat when she really gets into something." She was busy working on the Watchtower's software security. Batman had just upgraded it and wanted to see if you could still hack it as easily as I could before we took an unauthorized mission to Cadmus.

"That's normal? And I thought Logan ate a ton. And she's teeny!" Rogue said softly.

"Alex is on an IV right now. She should be ok by dinner. Will she be hungry?" The professor asked.

"Oh, yeah. You might need to stock up on veggie burgers, cheese pizza, Diet Coke, and apples." Their faces looked a little confused at the mention of veggie burgers. "She's a vegetarian." Robin explained.

* * *

><p>My stomach was killing me. When was the last time I had eaten? Oh, yeah. The waffles for dinner last night. And then I missed two meals and a snack time because I was so engrossed in my hacking. Why did I feel like I was forgetting something?<p>

"Where am I?" I asked, trying to sit up. I needed food, like NOW.

"Easy kid. You passed out because of a lack of food. You've got an IV in your arm now." I remembered now. I was in a different dimension and I had passed out shortly after getting hit with a football and making some new friends. That was Logan talking. I turned my head to look at him.

"Are you a hero or something?" I asked he had on a black suit with a gold X on it, not unlike mine, except my X was dark blue.

"Heh, or something. Hard to be a hero when everyone is afraid of you." He said.

"Why would everyone be afraid of you? They aren't in my world." I said. I was a little bit confused. Why would the public be afraid of someone using their powers to help them?

"People are afraid of what they don't understand." Someone else said. I looked around for the new person and saw a man sitting in a wheelchair. "I'm Professor Xavier. Welcome to my institute."

* * *

><p>My room was comfy, similar to my room at the Manor, only a bit smaller. I was wondering how many kids were here until someone came do the hall and yelled-<p>

"DINNERTIME!" There was a sudden rush of teens running to get their food. I now knew that there were quite a few people here. I came out to follow them when I saw Alex running towards me (at a normal person's sprinting speed).

"C'mon. I'm starving." I hoped on her back and she ran through the people, easily getting to the front.

When we got to the dining room, I saw that there were already a few people in there. They were a little older than the kids running through the halls, so I figured they must be the senior students.

"Hi! My name's Kitty. Are you the kids who were on the football field?" Oh, dang.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry if this is a little short. I have had so much homework lately. Anyways, thanks to the people who put this story on alert or favorited it. You guys make me feel special. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YJ or X-men. :(**

"Kitty, give em a break. They just got here. And you're not supposed to announce it to the world, remember?" The person talking seemed like he was in his late teens, probably a Junior in high school. He had some weird sunglasses on, though. Who wears sunglasses inside? Besides my little bro, I could think of no one. And these obviously weren't ordinary glasses. These had red lenses. Now that I thought about it, I was wondering what his power was.

"What power do you have?" I asked, unable to keep my mouth shut. Ugh, why couldn't I live up to the Batman part of my name? The part that says almost nothing and comes out when I'm angry?

"I'm Scott. I shoot lasers out of my eyes and my glasses are designed to stop them." Scott had apparently noticed that I was staring at his glasses. He acted almost like the very observant big brother of this huge family of metahumans.

"I'm Jean, and I guess you've already met Kitty. Kurt's around here somewhere. He'll probably pop in soon, before the other students come." Jean's hair was a deep red color and she seemed almost like the aunt of the group, the one that kept everyone out of trouble, but could still have fun.

Kitty was the little sister, the one that was annoying but would save your but when she had too. The professor was the wise grandpa (duh) and Logan was the rough-and-tough-drill sergeant type dad. He didn't like it when you messed up, but catch him off duty and he was actually pretty cool.

I was hearing the other kids coming. I never quite realize how fast Alex runs. I guess I didn't realize how far it was from where we were to the dining hall we were now standing in. I was also realizing that there was a heck of a lot of kids here, as they were now coming into the hall to get food. There weren't enough seats at the table, so I assumed they ate somewhere else.

_WHACK! _Someone came running at me almost as fast as Wally running into a wall.

"Ha-ha, whoops. Sorry, dude." I didn't even get a look at who it was. He just kept going. _I guess even metahumans act like normal teenagers. _

"Vatch vhere you are going! It is not nice to hurt our visitors!" Holy cow, was this guy really blue? And was that a tail? The German accent was pretty cool, though. "I'm sorry about zat. Zey don't like to look vhere zey are going. Or to slow down. I'm Kurt, the fuzzy blue man of ze house, by zey vay." Kurt was apologetic of his classmate's actions. It reminded him of Meghan, his Martian friend back home. She was always the one who broke down if one of her friends got hurt, or apologized if one of them accidentally hurt someone else.

"It's cool. I'm Dick, by the way. That's Alex." Robin introduced himself and his sister, who was talking with some of the older kids, it looked like.

"Vow." Kurt was practically drooling over my sister. I didn't like it very much. I was protective when it came to her. My team back home doesn't even know that she exists.

"She's taken. She's only had one boyfriend and she's still dating him after two years." Robin decided to let his new friend know that she was out of the question.

"Darn. Hey, maybe ze professor vill let you go to school vhile you are here. Vhat grade are you in?" Kurt was disappointed, but it looked like he understood. His suggestion was also a pretty good. Might as well learn something while he was here.

"Sounds good. I'm a sophmore. I got bumped up a few grades."

"Dude! Could you maybe help me vith Algebra 2? I don't get it at all. I'm very confused." Kurt seemed ashamed that he wasn't good at algebra. Oh, well. Robin made a lot of people feel that way, especially in his Algebra class.

"Sure. Not now, though. I'm starving and all the food seems to be disappearing."

"Zhanks! You are a life saver."

"Alex, can I have a word with you?" the professor asked.

"Sure. You want to talk to Dick, too?" I asked. I wasn't about to let him be out of my sight for very long, even if these guys seemed ok.

"This will concern him, as well. It might be a good idea if he were there too." Ok, that was good. He would have come with me anyways, but being allowed to bring him was better than being the defiant girl that I could be.

I started keeping an eye out for Dick. It wasn't that crowded, since most of the kids were eating outside, but Dick was still short. There was a reason I nicknamed him French Fry. He didn't like being called small fry, and he didn't want to be called Chihuahua either, so we settled on French Fry. I was about to give up and just call for him when I saw a head full of jet black hair talking to a head of _blue fur_? Geez, this really was a place for metahumans. I walked over to him (at a normal person's walking speed, might I add) and told him that we needed to go see the professor.

"Why?"

"I dunno. He just said he needed to talk to us. Well, he actually asked just me and I asked if you could come too." I answered.

"Thanks. Glad to be remembered and included. By the way Alex, this is Kurt." Dick introduced me to his new friend.

"Hello, nice to meet you." Kurt had a German accent. What was it with the people here and their accents?

"We should go see the professor. Wouldn't want to make a bad first impression. Just be careful. I don't want him to know anything major about us before I get to know some more about them." I said the last part quietly so our new friends wouldn't think the wrong thing. I had to remember to put up my mental blocks when we went in. I also need to remember to teach them to Dick. _That _would have been helpful when he went to Cadmus.

Dick said bye to Kurt and we walked to the professor's office.

Or at least I thought it was the professor's office. It wasn't. It had to be some kind of training room, because all of the sudden, it was SHOOTING LASERS AT US!

"MOVE!" I yelled. Dick had immediately gone into Robin mode (as I called it) and didn't need to be told by me. He was already leaping around the place like a freaking monkey. I did a backflip out of the way and used the momentum to launch myself off the wall behind me to drive my fist (and my entire body) into what I thought was some kind of robot. Robin was a few yards to my right fighting another robot thing that had a giant saw attached to it. During the half second it took for me to see how he was doing, I got attacked by another robot arm. This one also had a saw on it and had cut all the way to my bone while I wasn't looking. Being me, it wasn't bleeding or anything, but it hurt like heck and made me mad. I called on my inner Batman and used the anger to my advantage. I used all my strength (and that was a lot, being part Kryptonian and all) to almost literally fly through the machine. After landing on the floor, I noticed Robin was taking a breather too, and I knew the fight was over. Something also came to my attention.

**Uh oh! What did Alex notice? She's gonna be maaddd. That's going to be scary. I'll try for another chapter in the next week, but don't hold me to that.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm really sorry this took so long. I had kinda forgotten about this story. Please forgive me! And thank you to everyone that read, fav-ed or put this on alert. :) You make my day everyday!**

Bruce Wayne wandered around the house looking for Dick Grayson. The teenager had gone missing. He was probably with Wally or Alex though. They frequently went places without telling him, even though it did make him worried. Bruce let out a small chuckle. Dick knew that Alex was Wally's adopted cousin, but Wally still hadn't figured out that his cousin was the sister of his best friend, although he didn't know that they knew each other, either.

"Alfred? Have you seen Dick?" Bruce asked the man dusting the cabinet in the front hall.

"I do believe he went out with Alex. He said that he would be back in time for dinner." Alfred answered calmly and Bruce nodded. Those two were difficult to keep up with, but he wasn't too worried. Alex was very capable of keeping both of them safe and Brice didn't doubt Dick's skills, either.

"Let me know when they get back. I'll be _downstairs._" Alfred nodded and Bruce walked to the study a.k.a. the entrance to the Batcave. Not that many people knew that, though. Sitting at the Batcomputer, Bruce pulled up the GPS that Dick carried with him. It wasn't showing up. "I told him to replace the batteries! Where is he?"

"He did replace the batteries. I watched him do it." Alfred came up behind Batman looked over his shoulder. Batman whipped around, suddenly very worried. He ran to the Zeta Beams and went to Mount Justice.

"Batman! Have you seen Robin? We can't find him!" Batman glared at Wally and walked to the computer.

"No. That's why I'm here. He isn't in the Batcave." Wally started pacing, probably thinking. He was more likely to wear a hole in the floor than actually figure it out, though. "Stop pacing. We are going to find him. Go get the rest of your team."

While Wally raced off to find them, Batman stood in the middle of the mission room. What had happened? Bruce had never completely trusted Alex, but Dick had almost immediately told her all his secrets. It seemed like his decision was coming back to bite them. Alex had betrayed them and taken Dick.

"That was a freaking TEST!" Alex yelled. I had forgotten how loud she yells. It hurt my ears. She also _hated _tests. They annoyed the crap out of her.

"Yes, it was. And I must say you did very well, both of you. What abilities do you have?" Professor Xavier was waiting at the bottom of a metal tube (that I thought was an elevator) along with some of the older students. I wasn't fast enough at answering the question, so Alex answered for the both of us.

"How do I know we can trust you? You just told us to come meet you, and we end up in a training room getting tested." Alex's voice had gone dangerously low. _She is spending waaayyy too much time with Batman. She sounds almost exactly like him. That's kind of scary. _Robin had to stop her from doing anything that would get her in trouble. I touched her shoulder and she glanced over at me, effectively ending her threat. I have that effect on her a lot. Sometimes it gets her in trouble instead of the other way around.

"Alex gets paranoid." I explained to the professor.

"Yes, I can tell. There's nothing wrong with that. Just don't let your paranoia control you." The professor was trying to understand. Although, he also seemed to think that you could just _not _let your paranoia get to you when you spent a little too much time with Batman.

"Alex has super strength and speed. That speed is also the reason she eats so much, as you already saw. I don't have any powers." The look on their faces when I said I didn't have any powers was priceless. Their faces all dropped as they thought about a non-powered teen beating their giant robots. Robots that were designed for metas.

"How did you do all that? You're, what, 12 years old?" What looked like the oldest girl (I think her name was Jean) seemed astounded at that.

"I was in the circus as an acrobat." I explained. Thinking about that brought back bittersweet memories. All the fun I had with my circus family, but also my parents being killed. But that led to where I was now, so I guessed it wasn't all bad.

"Wow. How long were you doing that? Or are you still doing it?" Jean asked.

"I had been doing that for almost all my life. And then my parents died." I said nonchalantly. I didn't want them to make a huge deal of it, but I did want them to realize just how much I've been through.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I would ask how you are dealing with it, but I don't want to make you talk about it." Jean was trying to appear sympathetic, but Alex never believed them.

"We'll talk about this later, Jean. For now, I need to discuss something with the two of you. Would you like to shower first, or should we go straight to my office?" The professor interrupted Jean's sympathy.

"We'll take a shower later. I think we're both used to this by now." Alex said with a quick glance at me. I nodded in agreement.

"Very well. Follow me."

**I hope this is enough for you. I have a little more written, so it should be up in less time than last time.**


End file.
